With Sons Like These
by mutant6549
Summary: Skye Jackson thought she led an ordinarily dysfunctional life with an ordinary, terrifying past. That is, until she met four baby turtles and a rat, who changed he life forever. Rated T because I don't know ratings on here. Please read! It's not as bad as it sounds. Some mention of child abuse.


With Sons Like These

Summary: So actually this story is my OC Skye living with baby turtles.  
I know, pretty cool. Someone tell me if I should  
continue. Thanks for getting this far and stuff. I don't own this show. If I did Karai wouldn't  
have been mutated. The first few chapters are all Splinter POV. Soon it wont be.

Chapter one: The Mutation of the Brothers  
This is the very begining. It's their mutation.

Splinters POV

It was not a very sunny day when it all happened. I had just bought four baby turtles and I was  
walking back to my apartment when a very strange man bumped into me. His face was stoic,  
almost robotic, and he was wearing a black suit. He seemed off to me so I followed him. I kept  
my distance, always keeping a couple of people in front of me. He walked for a few blocks,  
than turned into an abandoned alley. I quietly walked to the alley he walked into, and watched  
him talk to three other people who... looked exactly like him. Now I knew something was wrong.  
They were speaking some form of crude english. I leaned in closer to hear what they were  
saying, when I stepped on a rat's tail. It let out a tremendous screech and all four of them  
looked at me. "The place that has been entered by you will not be a place that will be left by  
you." one of them said as they all pulled out strange guns. I had just enough time to duck  
before they blasted me with the lasers from their guns. I jumped into the air and countered  
with a kick. As my foot connected to them I realized that these were not real people. I felt  
metal. I was still holding the baby turtles when I kicked green ooze out of one of their hands.  
It shattered on the ground and splashed onto me. It burned worse than anything I had ever  
experinced, and I dropped the turtles into the ooze. I had never felt a pain this intense, not  
even... no, I felt my skin burning and, and changing. As if my skin was burning, burning so  
that it could reform into whatever was happening to me. The pain was a distraction,  
a distraction from the true horror that was yet to come.

...

The first thing I saw was the four turtles. They were all much bigger, and three of them were  
looking at themselves, as if they were just as confused as I was. The other one was crying  
as blood was coming out of his mouth. There was an empty space between his teeth, where  
the blood was coming from. I Was confused. Turtles can not cry. They do not have teeth.  
Now they were looking at me. They where confused and scared like me. I do not now if the  
pain was gone, or if I had grown used to it. But when I looked down all of the pain that I  
had experinced was thrown back in my face. I had lost my wife, daughter, my home and now  
my humanity was gone as well. Without thinking I grabbed the four turtles and, in my new  
form, contemplated my options. I couldn't go back to my apartment and I most certainly  
could not stay here. The four men were gone, but out here was too exposed. People would  
not react well to four giant turtles and a huge rat. Spotting a manhole cover I ran. I was not  
being rational. Could I really live in the sewers? Of course not, there were to many risks.  
But right now, it was my best option. The minute my feet, um paws touched the ground I ran.  
I ran as fast as I could, on all fours until my legs felt like they were on fire. I stopped  
in the middle of a empty space, where one tunnel stopped, and three others started. It would  
do, for now. As I was looking around when my tail came into veiw. I almost laughed. Of all  
the things I could of turned into, I turned into a rat. I looked down again and started to  
panic. I had almost forgotten about the four turtles I was holding. The smallest one had stopped  
crying and they were all looking at me with wide eyes. What was I going to do? This space  
was big enough for me, but what about them? And what will they eat? Can they even eat? And  
what where would they sleep? What would they sleep on? I could no longer be selfish and  
think only for myself, I had to think for these turtles too. I started to form a plan.  
I could leave them here and go get everything we would need as fast as I could. No, that wouldn't  
work. As far as I knew, they could not walk or crawl, but I was not taking any chances  
I could try to take them with me, but they would slow me down. Every plan I came up with  
involved leaving them alone. I finally decided to wait until they were asleep, and try to find  
as many supplies as I could. Now I just had to wait until they...are all asleep. All four  
of them were asleep in my arms. I gently laid them on the back of their shells, so that  
if they were to wake up they would not be able to move. It sounds cruel but I had no other  
option. I tried to recall if I had seen any dumpsters in the alley I was last in. Deciding  
to check anyways I raced through the tunnels, hoping for the best.  
End Chapter One


End file.
